1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging roller cleaning device and an image forming apparatus including the charging roller cleaning device, and more particularly, to a charging roller cleaning device removing impurities attached on a charging roller and preventing the charging roller from being contaminated by the removed impurities and an image forming apparatus including the charging roller cleaning device.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses using an electro-photographic process, such as laser beam printers, photo-copiers, facsimile machines and multi-functional products, are apparatuses for forming images by charging a photosensitive medium to have a uniform electric potential using a charging roller, scanning light modulated to correspond to image information onto the photosensitive medium using an optical scanning unit to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive medium, supplying a toner to the electrostatic latent image using a developing unit to form a toner image, transferring the toner image to a printable medium, and fusing the toner image onto the printable medium by heating the toner image to form an image on the printable medium.
After performing the above charge, exposure, development, and transferring processes, waste toner remaining on a photosensitive drum is removed by a cleaning device. In this process, impurities such as silica having small particle diameters and paper dust included in the toner may not be removed. When these impurities are attached onto the charging roller, the photosensitive drum cannot be charged uniformly and a defective printing can occur. In addition, the impurities attached on the charging roller may become securely fused on the photosensitive drum.